otterpopfandomcom-20200214-history
Bauxite Middle School
BAUXITE MIDDLE SCHOOL PROUD ∙ CLEVER ∙ HARDWORKING ———————————— ———————————— "Home of the Bloodhounds, '' ''Don't underestimate the seductive power of a decent vocabulary." INFORMATION ————————————————————————— ————————————————————————— STAFF Principal- Mr. Bernard Vice-Principal- Mrs. Luma Head Psychology- Ms. Alana Secretary- Mr. Dixon Nurse- Mrs. Cora 8th Grade P.E Coach- Mr. Brown 7th Grade P.E Coach- Mrs. Jones 6th Grade Coach- Ms. Muller 7th and 8th Grade Cooking Teacher- Ms. Lilan 7th and 8th Grade STEAM Teacher- Mrs. Petsoa 6th Grade STEAM Teacher- Mrs. Johnson All Grades Band Teacher- Mr. Sam Cafeteria Ladies- Mrs. Herina, Ms. Blanca, and Mrs. Will ———————————— AWARDS Every month we have character trait award. Each team votes on one person for the award. ———————————— RULES In Roleplay 1. Do not touch another student. Even if they're your friend or family. (No; Hugging, kissing, punching, hitting, slapping, and kicking) 2. You have 5 min breaks each period, all students must be in class as soon as the bell rings. 3. Wear your school uniform, you may "buy" your suit here. 4. Any grade with "F", you may not participate in any school activity or sport. 5. Do not talk back to a teacher. 6. No swearing. 7. Do not use your phone/ipod/personal screen during school hours. ———————————— RANKS Queens x5 Queens are the most popular and respected girls in the school. Where it's for looks or personailty. Many of these girls will hold this rank till High School. There are two large groups, fighting with each other. Divas x10 Divas are not as well-known as the Queens, but they are commonly the best friends of the queens. They may become queens if they work hard. Jocks x5 The jocks are the sporty kids or the "rowdy kids". Often dating the Queens and Divas. They are typically the team captain, P.E teacher's favorite and maybe not the best in class. Underdogs x10 The underdogs are the boys who hang with the Jocks, but may not be as popular as them. They typically are decent in class and do sports. Middleclass x20 Middle class students are mixed of both genders. They aren't popular nor hated. They are the average kids and they often have groups of 2-6. Nerds x5 Often picked in class, the nerds are the brightest of all. GPAs are 4.0s and they really don't go out of their rank or group. Respected in a sense "I want him as my partner in science." Not so much at lunch. Emos x3 Quiet, dark, creepy. Emo kids are the silent and unpopular. They hang near the fence and only hang out with other emos. They have decent grades and are feared by most students. ———————————— 8th Queens x5 Divas x10 Jocks x5 Underdogs x10 Middle Class x20 Nerds x5 Emos x3 ———————————— 7th Queens x5 Divas x10 Jocks x5 Underdogs x10 Middle Class x20 Nerds x5 Emos x3 ———————————— 6th Queens x5 Divas x10 Jocks x5 Underdogs x10 Middle Class x20 Nerds x5 Emos x3 ———————————— BAND AND COLORGUARD Instruments Flute Oboe Clarinet Trumpet Alto Sax French Horn Tenor Sax Bassons Trombone Baritone Bass Clarinet Bari Saxophone Tuba Snare Drum Bass Drum Cymbals ———————————— AFTER SCHOOL PROGRAMS Sports Summer/fall sports- Cross Country Wrestling Boy's Volleyball (Tryout) Girl's Basketball (Tryout) Fall/Winter sports- Girl's Soccer (Tryout) Boy's Basketball (Tryout) Girl's Baseball (Tryout) Winter/Spring sports- Track and field Boy's Soccer (Tryout) Boy's Baseball (Tryout) ———————————— STEAM Robotitcs Space Flight ———————————— Cheerleading 8th 7th 6th ———————————— JOINING FORM Name: Gender: Grade: Age: Personailty: Any After School Activites?: Does Band or Colorguard?: Picture: Original.jpg|Oliver Talmon Category:Drama